Drumstick
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Jackie does interesting things with his mouth [Slash of the BobbyJack persuasion][Rated M for language and references&innuendo]


Jackie moaned around his mouthful and bit and sucked at the domed tip. His tongue snaked out to lick over his lips and he continued licking delicately with the tip of his tongue. He pulled off and took a deep breath, wiping his slightly sweaty brow with his free hand. Jack continued with his teasing licks, swirling his tongue around and poking his tongue into the center, lapping up the sweet creamy liquid. The fluid was so great that it slid stickily down his hand and he bent his head to lick it off.

Bobby walked out of the house and onto the front porch and found Jack doing _that fucking thing_, again. He stepped outside and let out a breath, pulling his damp wife-beater away from his already sweaty chest. Bobby leaned against the door frame momentarily before he sat down next to his brother. He watched Jack with his eyebrow raised, "Do you gotta do _that _out here?"

Jack slurped slightly as he pulled away from what he was doing. He tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?" and he returned to the task at hand… well the task at _mouth_.

Bobby nodded his head at Jack's occupied mouth, "_That_."

Jack moistened his lips before lightly pulling at his bottom lip to get the sticky substance off, "Why _can't _I do it out here?"

"Because it's indecent you fuckin' fairy," gasped out Bobby when Jack slipped his tongue inside and swirled it around, his boxers becoming uncomfortable.

Jackie laughed, "How?"

"Because the things you're doin' with your tongue; it's fuckin' _obscene _Jackie."

Jack bit at the base and sucked, swallowing the thick liquid as it flowed into his mouth, "Obscene? For this to be _obscene _you'd have to be getting off on it."

Bobby growled and pulled Jack's hand away from his chore and pressed it to the heat between his legs.

Jackie's eyes snapped to Bobby's face and then to his hand on Bobby's crotch. He flexed his hand lightly and Bobby shivered, "You're sucha perv, Bobby," said Jack, pulling his hand away and biting into the crunchy waffle cone in his hand.

"I'm the perv? You're the one that's givin' head to his ice cream cone."

"Giving head to my ice cream cone," Jack laughed, "I'm just eating it."

"Yeah? If you were just eatin' it like a normal person I wouldn't have a hard-on."

"If _you _were a normal person you wouldn't have a hard-on from watching your little brother eat an ice-cream cone."

Bobby rolled his eyes and grabbed at the packet of cigarettes sitting next to Jack on the stoop. He tapped one out and lit it, putting it in his mouth and taking a small drag. "Where'd you get the ice-cream? I was just in the kitchen and there ain't any in the freezer," said Bobby, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ice-cream man," stated Jack, simply.

"You've gotta be shittin' me."

"No, I'm not. Its summer, Bobby, if you _hadn't _noticed; there are a lot of kids in this neighborhood, that being said this is a good business area for an ice-cream man."

Bobby smacked Jack's bare arm, "I didn't not believe that the ice-cream man drove by you asshole; I just can't believe that a grown fuckin' man would wait in line with a buncha rascals to get a damn ice-cream cone."

"What? Like you said, we don't have any in the freezer, and it's hot so I wanted to eat one."

As Jack was about to put the last bit of waffle cone in his mouth Bobby snatched it away and popped it into his own mouth, smirking evilly at Jack's pout, "You stole my ice-cream."

"I'm gonna steal somethin' else, too," said Bobby, flicking his cigarette onto the walkway and pulling Jack's face toward his own and rubbing his chocolate sticky tongue over Jack's lips.

Jackie gasped and his lips parted allowing Bobby's tongue into his mouth.

Bobby moaned at the feel of Jack's ice-cream cold mouth surrounding his tongue. He ran his tongue over Jack's icy cold teeth and icy cold tongue ring and reveled in the taste of the sweet vanilla cream and chocolate and waffle cone along with the unique taste of Jack. He deepened the kiss and Jack's eyes shot open at the force of the kiss though he tried to give just as good as he was getting. Bobby grinned against Jack's lips as he felt Jack's tongue sliding over his own as he began pulling away. He held Jack's bottom lip between his own lips before pulling away completely. He licked his lips and wrapped his arm around Jack's sticky shoulders and pulled him into his side, staring at the way Jack's face was flushed and the way his lips plumped up from their intense kiss.

Jack laughed as the ice-cream man made another round around their block. He pushed Bobby's arm from around his shoulders and hopped up from the stoop and ran to the stopped truck. He paid the man a dollar twenty-five and he walked back to the stoop and sat down. He smiled at Bobby and said, handing the Drumstick to him, "No need to eat my face, Bobby, I got you your very own ice cream cone to do all kinds of obscene things with."

Bobby eyed the ice-cream in his hand and then he took in the way Jack's hair wasn't in its usual quaff and how it was sticking with sweat to his forehead and how Jack's torso was glistening with perspiration and how Jack's shorts were stretched tight against his thighs. He swallowed and stood, pulling Jack up with him and wrapping his arm around Jack's waist, "Oh, I'll show you what kind of obscene things I can do with an ice-cream cone Jackie," Bobby grinned at the pure look of lust and excitement that crossed over Jack's face, "You're in for one _hell _of a long afternoon, princess."


End file.
